The Emperor's Spell
by blackbanditt
Summary: The Emperor's Spell is a what-if fanfic about if Daine had not been rescued by Zek while in Carthak. It's not my best work, but read it anyway! (please?)
1. The Lady of Dejune

Chapter One

**

Chapter One

** **

_The Lady of Dejouné_

**

This story is a tale about what might have happened, if the last few chapters in Emperor Mage hadn't occured. Basicly, saying that Ozrone was in the room checking up on Daine when she awoke, and so Zek never had the chance to get her out with the keys. Please send me any questions/comments you have about the story to my email address at [blackch@angelfire.com][1] Thanks! Read and Enjoy!  


The attractive young girl stirred in her sleep, and the tall, dark man in the room, who was standing over her, rushed to her side and knelt before her. He fumbled in his robes for a bottle, and came up with a small vial about an inch tall. He opened it quickly, and gently forced it down the helpless girl's throat before she could fully awaken to her surroundings.  


"Now, now. Veralidaine. You wouldn't want to wake, and mess up all my plans, would you? Especially the plans for your future. I've almost got what I want in my grip, and I will _not_ release it now. Or ever. As soon as I can be assured that you will agree with my plans, and favour me over your long departed..." here he paused, "...Companions. Especially that _traitorous_ one, the once-was Arram Draper. When you favour me, I will release you from this imprisonment and give you a title and estates. It will not be long in coming, I believe. However, sleep for now. Sleep. _Sleep_," the middle-aged man commanded forcefully.  


With a final sigh, the enchanted girl fell again into her world of dreams, and the tall, black Carthakian Emperor strode quietly out the handleless door and closed it quickly behind him, leaving no trace in the hallway beyond that anyone had ever been there, or that the smooth white wall hid a door that barred anyone from magic, inside or out.  


~*~*~

  


Lady Melane of Dejouné strode out on the balcony of her home, and overlooked the view of the nearby town, Sierra Issabelle, and the Emerald Ocean beyond that. Her blue-gray eyes took in everything from Dejouné to the Coast, and she shook her massive brown curls to keep them out of her eyes so she could see more clearly. When she saw what she had been squinting at for the last ten minutes, she sighed and plumped down upon a cushion on the deck.  


"One might only suppose they are again preparing for that terrible war," she muttered darkly. "If only the poor Emperor didn't have to wage that whole bloodshed against them, when they treason against us and wouldn't even let us take revenge upon that _horrible_ vagabond whose fault it is, the Mage, what was his name again?" her brow furrowed in thought, "Oh. Yes. The mage _Numair Salmalìn_!" Melane exclaimed with disgust.  


"Lady? Your dinner is ready," a slave informed her from the doorway quietly.  


"Thank you. I'll be right down." Melane announced absentmindedly as the slave nodded and walked off.  


Melane hurried out of the balcony and down the staircase of her manor to the dining room, where she sat and began to eat her gourmet dinner. When a servant entered, leading the tall Emperor Mage, Lady Melane quickly stood up and curtseyed deeply to him.  


"Emperor Ozrone, would you care to share my meal with me? I was just sitting down," she queried politely.  


"Yes, thank you," he agreed after a moment of hesitation. "Anything for you, my dear girl," he declared grandly.  


Melane smiled, grinning at the man who had protected her and given her titles, after the deaths of her _poor, poor_ parents. And how it saddened her, the amnesia that came afterward, how she couldn't remember them at all.  


"Let us begin," the Emperor stated magnificently.   


~*~*~

Late that night, Melane sat up late thinking, mostly about her unfortunate past. And about Emperor Ozrone. The two were connected, as he had been so kind to her, and he was actually the only one who was truthful enough to tell her the whole story. Many people in the empire, including nobles, thought that he was the enemy, and that all of the problems occurring in the empire were his fault. But they didn't know him like she did, they didn't know that the _real_ power behind him were his advisors, who were heartless, cruel, and mean. They allowed him little power. Nobody else in the realm, however, could see it. They were all determined to believe that he was a ruthless tyrant.  


She hadn't really been around the empire much, though, in the brief amount of time that her memory had been returned to her. The Emperor said he was protecting her from those who would want to hurt her, so she spent most of her time getting to know the area surrounding her estates.  


~*~*~

Numair Salmalìn stared out the window of his small bedroom in the palace of Tortall, at a rare quiet moment. Ever since the War started, he hadn't had a moment's peace to himself. It was a good thing, though, for it made it impossible for him to dream, for he was completely exhausted when he fell into bed. And he knew that there was only one thing, one person, that he would dream of: Daine.  


He'd stayed as long as he could, but King Jonathon had ordered him home after two weeks, when the Carthakian Armies began their march. He was smuggled out on a small, fishing ship, and he had looked backwards towards Carthak the whole voyage, tears in his eyes for leaving his student, friend, and secret love, _Veralidaine Sarrasri_, behind. Not that he would have been very likely to find her. It was impossible to find anyone in the magical cells underneath the palace, for they didn't conduct magic, and he would never find where her room was.  


And now he was stuck in the mage corps, using his magic to fight for Jon, when he could be rescuing Daine instead.  


~*~*~

[Next Chapter][2]

[Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: mailto:blackch@angelfire.com
   [2]: ChapterTwo.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com/



	2. Dreams

Fanfic 2-Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_Dreams_**

Emperor Ozrone efficiently cast a memory charm, and so Daine didn't remember a thing that had happened prievious to being awakened in the palace of Carthak, several weeks after her imprisonment.   


"Who are you?" she asked in confusion as Ozrone leaned over her inclined form.  


"I am the Emperor Mage of Carthak, but you may call me Emperor Ozrone."  


"I-I-I don't remember anything, not my name, my life, anything!" she cried in distress.  


The Emperor glanced down at her kindly. "It was the shock, I believe," he frowned in (faked) concern. "Well, if you do not remember it, I will tell you your story. I shouldn't like to present all the horrible details for you myself, but I think that anybody else in the court would give you the wrong impression, would tell you the wrong tale to save you the misery of all that has happened to you."  


"You are fifeteen years old. Your name, my dear, is Melane of Dejouné. I gave you that title after the unfortunate demise of your _poor, poor_ parents...:"  


"Alissandra Devoir and Benjamin of Silvertree, your parents, both died in the terrible mage-fought war that occured ten years ago. They saved my life, you should know, Melane, in that war. Afterwards, I took you into my care and hired a governess to help raise you. However, your mother wasn't a noble and your father's estate was so drained of money from the expenses left over, that I had to reqlinish it to my banks. You see, I am not the true power of my government. I believe that my ministers and advisors take advantage of the power they long ago took from me, but there is nothing I can do. However, I gave you a land title when you turned thirteen, along with the vast estate you live in today, Dejouné. Two monthes ago, though, you were kidnapped by the Tortallans who visited for peace talks. When we discovered their treachery, we declared war and attemped a rescue mission. Luckily, we were succesful...But, in the great shock of being ripped from one's homeland, you lost your memory. That about brings the story up to date.  


Emperor Ozrone sat patiently, letting her digest the information slowly. "Wow." was all she had to say. "I didn't know that my life story would be so interesting...Or so saddening." she choked out, sniffing slightly.  


"I know, I know," the Emperor comforted her.  


~*~*~

Prince Kaddar was walking briskly through the streets of the small city, Sierra Issabelle, when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He glanced upward and saw a beautiful lady standing on the balcony of the royal house overlooking the town. It looked so much like Daine, but how could it be her? She was supposed to have been conspiring against the Carthakian peace talks, that were nullified due to her treachery. He didn't think that she was, but she certaintly couldn't be a Carthakian noble! It must have been his eyes...  


~*~*~

Numair Salmalìn was supposed to be listening to the vital battle plan for the first engagement of the enemy, but all he could think of was Daine. Was she allright now? What was she doing at this exact moment? Is she even _alive_?  


Numair didn't know the answers to these questions, but he dearly hoped that he would someday see his love again.  


"Numair? Are you paying attention? Numair! Are you okay?" Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop asked worriedly.  


"What? Oh, um, yes, I'm fine." Numair answered distractedly.  


"Thinking of Daine?" she whispered sympatheticly.  


Numair nodded, and turned his attention towards the King.  


~*~*~

_Melane walked up a stone path to a house overlooking a hill. The uneven path cut her feet slightly, so she hurried. A middle-adged woman talking to a strange deer-man glanced up and jumped in suprise.  
_

"Daine! What are you doing here? You're not dead, are you? Oh, it must be a dream from Gainel, I suppose..." she exclaimed.  


"Why are you calling me Daine? And who are you? You seem familiar, but-but-I don't know." Melane stuttered.  


The woman stepped back, visibly stunned. "You don't recognize me?" she cried, almost in tears.  


The deer-man next to her placed a calming arm on the Woman's shoulder. Melane thought that he might be a god. "Has some magic been put on you, Daine. Why are you pretending you don't know us?" he questioned.  


Melane was weeping by now. "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about!" she choked out between sobs. Both people looked very concerned at this. But Melane felt herself floating farther and farther away every second.   


Suddenly she woke, sitting up straight in bed and panting loudly. "Phew. Just a dream." she told herself warily. But then why were there tears on her cheeks and scrapes on her toes?  


~*~*~

Emperor Ozrone's magic glittered as he worked with some spells. He could not have anyone _noticing_ his new noble tonight, as anything more than a new noble...Especially that meddler, his heir, Prince Kaddar. Or any of Arram's old friends...  


The Emperor still couldn't believe that Arram had left his student behind so quickly and forsakingly. Had he been wrong about him? Maybe so, but he would still catch him, somehow.  


~*~*~

Melane glided through the grand entrance of the ballroom in a light blue sleeveless gown that matched her eyes. She placed her thin overcoat in a servant's waiting hands and thanked him, before staring uncertaintly at the rest of the guests. A young man, who intoroduced himself as Lancey of Bluemoone, asked her to dance, and she gratefully accepted.  


"Are you new here?" he asked curiously.  


Melane nodded slightly. "Yes. I was just given a title by Emperor Ozrone about a year ago, but I have been, er, on a trip for a long while. I just returned."  


"What are you called?" Lancey of Bluemoone asked.   


"I am Melane of Dejouné," she replied politely.  


"It was nice meeting you," the young man returned with a smile. "I am sorry, but I have to meet with someone soon. Thank you very much for this most pleasureable dance."   


Melane smiled back. "I shall perhaps so you later," she declared. "But for now, I too must go, and pay my respects to the Emperor."  


Lancey of Bluemoone made a face at that as he walked off.  


~*~*~

[Next Chapter][1]

[Previous Chapter][2]

[Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: ChapterThree.html
   [2]: ChapterOne.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	3. The Ball

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**_The Ball_**

Prince Kaddar glanced around the ballroom, and his eyes came to rest on the charming brown haired girl in the blue dress. She reminded him of _someone_ , but he couldn't remember _who_. If he could just remember..._Goddess!_ Every time he tried to think of who she could be, his mind went curiously blank, and he turned his concentration to other things. Maybe there was some magic at work here? Kaddar didn't know.  


At least, Kaddar thought, I can find out her name. That might jumpstart my uncooperative brain a little, if I recognized it. So he headed towards the refreshment table that she was standing against.  


"May I have the next dance, lady?" he asked cooly when he reached her side.  


She smiled. "Certaintly, my lord," she replied courteously as she placed her hand on his arm.  


After a few minutes of slow dancing, Kaddar decided to query as to whom the young lady was. "I don't know your name, lady," he mentioned impartially.  


"I am Lady Melane of Dejouné," the lady replied evenly. "And you are?"  


Kaddar frowned. He had never heard of this girl before. At least not under this title. He knew where Dejouné was, however, and he thought that it had been empty for some time. "Uh, I'm Prince Kaddar of Siraj. Are you new nobility?"  


Lady Melane nodded. "Just from a few monthes ago, did I have this title." Then she frowned. "Did you say Prince Kaddar? As in the Emperor's heir?"  


Kaddar hesitated a moment, before nodding slightly. Lady Melane's brow furrowed even deeper. Then she abruptly stepped back, quickly releasing his hand and arm. "I'm sorry, I just remembered a previous engagement I made, just a few hours earlier, that I absolutely _must_ keep. Excuse me," she explained and stalked off before he could say a word.  


Kaddar stood on the spot where the Lady of Dejouné had left him, and stared at her retreating back. Why had she gone so abruptly? And what did it have to do with his uncle?  


~*~*~

Melane was very confused as she quickly exited the ballroom. The young man, Prince Kaddar, had _seemed_ nice enough, but Emperor Ozrone had warned her about him. He said that she should stay away from the Prince. One never knew _what_ a person had done, just from one little, teeny-weeny dance with them...  


"Melane! My dear girl, what's wrong?" Ozrone cried out as he strode out in front of her, seemingly from nowhere.  


Melane hesitated, then shrugged her thoughts off. "It was nothing, my lord, I assure you."  


"You don't trust me, do you? Please do. And please tell me what is wrong," he insisted kindly (or so it seemed).  


"It's just- you know that man you warned me to stay away from? Your heir, Prince Kaddar?"  


The Emperor's eyes sharpened instantly, but in the shadows Melane didn't notice. "Yes?" he hissed pressingly.  


"Wellllll, he asked me to dance, and I didn't know who he was, so I agreed. He seemed nice enough, but I remembered how you warned me against him, and once he told me who he was I told him I had to go. What has he done that I should stay away from him? I didn't like to leave so abruptly."  


"Oh! You wouldn't know, it's a very well kept secret, but he is one of the many that are commiting _treason_ against my court and myself. Horrible buisness, it is. He was, in fact, somewhat involved in your kidnapping. However, I'm keeping it secret to save his reputation, until he does something so terrible that I absolutely _must_ lock him away. It wouldn't be my choice, of course, though, but my so-called advisors'."  


Melane nodded, completely wrapped up in his fanciful stories. "Oh, yes, sir. I understand."  


~*~*~

Emperor Ozrone breathed a sigh of relief as he sent Lady Melane back into the ballroom for some more dancing, with warnings to keep away from Kaddar. That was close. He had been worried that she wouldn't believe his horrendous lies. He couldn't have her get too close to that _noble_ nephew of his. If his spell failed, and Kaddar recognized her...He'd just have to hope that if that happened he could get to her first and tell her _his_ version of the story, before Kaddar told her the truth. But it wouldn't happen, because nobody, _nobody_, broke Ozrone's rules. And if they did, they were put to death, in the most convienient way capable. He was still tracking that idiot, Arram Draper, now known as Numair Salmalin. If they didn't capture him soon, someone would just have to die instead...  


~*~*~

As soon as the Prince saw Lady Melane enter the room, he rushed to her side and bowed to her feet. "I'm sorry. Lady, did I do something to offend you perchance? Why did you leave the ball so suddenly?" he cried in distress.  


Lady Melane coolly glanced over his head, before slowly lowering her eyes to his face. "No, of course not. I had some obligations to attend to, I'm afraid. They may, in fact, be waiting for me as we speak. So will you excuse me?"  


Kaddar didn't quite believe her vague excuses, but he couldn't really refuse her request, so he nodded and shuffled over to a corner to think. He was pretty sure that there was something strange about this girl...  


A few moments later a thought occured to him. He had seen Ozrone, that evil uncle of his, come into the hall just minutes after Lady Melane returned. Could they have met in the hallway?  


The most important question seemed to be: _Was she one of Ozrone's pawns_? If she was, well, then she wasn't as unusual as he had thought. That would be the perfect excuse for acting so oddly around him. But if she wasn't, why was she talking to Ozrone and what was she hiding?  


~*~*~

Melane nervously strode to the refreshment table after a long talk with one of the barons. What if that Kaddar man came back and tried to kidnap her?  


"Eek!" she yelped in suprise when she felt a cold hand land on her bare shoulder.  


~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: ChapterTwo.html
   [2]: ChapterFour.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/blackch/index.html
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	4. Arone of Chalvaside's Bay

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**_Arone of Chalvaside's Bay_**

"I'm sorry, milady, I did not realize that I would alarm you so much when I tried to bring myself to your attention."  


Melane quickly straightened out her skirts, while peering closely at the young man before her. "Who are you?" she asked with wide eyes.   


"Arone of Chalvaside's Bay, at your service," the man announced, bowing deeply. "I have been watching you all night," he announced.  


"Have you?" Melane asked with interest.  


"Indeed, I have," he smiled.  


"Would you like to dance?" she asked politely.  


"Most certaintly," Arone agreed as they walked out to the dance floor.  


"Most splendid-a gavotte!" Melane exclaimed when the orchestra piped up a new song.  


When the dance finished, Arone leaned over boldly and kissed Melane on the lips. "Until next time," he told her, before bowing and glideing away.  


Melane stared at his retreating back, and smiled a lovesick smile. "I think I'm in love," she announced to the air in front of her daydreamingly.  


~*~*~

_Daine was standing in the midst of a group of people, all dancing, in a sleeveless dark blue gown. She was staring after the retreating back of a tall, broad shouldered, young man. She sighed, and turned around to head over to the refreshment table.  
_

A servant approached with a platter and offered a drink to her. "Lady, would you like a drink?" he asked politely.  


"Yes, thank you," she agreed absentmindedly. She was still thinking about the brown haired man. "His name was Arone, I believe." she murmered happily. "He was most certaintly a wonderful kisser. I do hope he kisses me again..."  


"My dear, whoever are you talking to?" Ozorne asked as he approached.  


Daine blushed furiously. "Um, no one. I was, er, talking to myself." she announced sheepishly.  


Ozorne gave a hearty laugh. "We all do that once in a while, dear girl, so don't worry your pretty little head about it. I assure you, I won't tell anyone."  


Daine smiled. "Thank you ever so much, Emperor." She said as she lowered in an elegant curtsey.  


"Are you enjoying the ball as my guest of honor?" Ozorne asked with concern.  


Daine blushed again. "Oh, of course! I even met a charming young man who I enjoyed dancing with," she told him with embarassment.  


"Wonderful. Who was he?"  


For some reason, Daine felt a reluctance to tell him who the young man was. She didn't know why, she just felt it all of a sudden. It felt almost like someone was screaming in her ear, yelling at her not to tell him..."I-I don't remember," she shrugged unhappily.  


Ozrone frowned. "All right. Good-bye, M-"  


Suddenly, Numair sat up straight in bed, his voice hoarse with shouting. "Daine!" he let out quietly before laying down again. He was drenched in sweat, and was tangled in his bedclothes. "She seemed so real..." he murmered when he got his breath back. He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was about an hour before he normally awoke. "I can't go back to sleep now," he decided, and jumped out of bed to take a bath.  


~*~*~

At last, in the early hours of morning, Melane stumbled out of the ballroom and up the stairs to her palace quarters, where she would spend what was left of the night. She tiredly insterted her key and pushed open the door, and she slowly stripped off her dress and pulled on her nightgown. She fell asleep before she hit the bed.  


Melane awoke the next morning to a knock on her door. She called "One minute!" in a strangled voice and pulled a bathrobe around her. She tottered over to the door, and it opened to reveal a young servant with Melane's breakfast on a tray. "Oh, thank you," she muttered, still half-asleep.  


"An', I've got a note for ya as well," the girl uttered quickly, thrust a slip of paper in Melane's hands, bowed, and ran down the corridor.  


Melane blinked, shrugged, and closed the door. She opened the tray and found a rich breakfast of bacon and eggs. She ate quickly and neatly, staring at the unopened letter the whole time. _I wonder who it's from..._ she thought with interest. The moment she finished, she ripped the envelope open to reveal a thick piece of gold paper, with a large black scrawl covering the first few lines. 

"_Lady Melane,  
I would like very much, after the splendid ball last night, to see you again today. Would you like to meet me in the riding stables at eleven so we can go for a ride? If you would prefer a less-adventourus meeting, feel free to send a note to my rooms and don't bother coming. However, I greatly desire your presence, as I believe we have much in common.  
Sincerely, Your Admirer, Prince Arone of Chalvaside's Bay._"  


Melane smiled at the closing. He was her admirer! She didn't know that he was a Prince, though. She hadn't been riding since she got her memory back, so she didn't know if she could ride at all, but she assumed she could, so she pulled out some breeches and headed for the stables.  


Melane saw a tall gray filly and a lean black stallion tacked up and tied to a post by the entrance. She saw someone feeding the gelding carrots as she approached, and as she neared the gates it turned out to be Arone. He looked up when he heard her approaching footsteps, and smiled when he saw who it was.  


"Lady Melane," he bowed extravagently, "We meet again."  


Melane smiled, but she scolded reproachfully, "You didn't tell me you were a Prince!"  


He paused slightly. "It is not always...exactly the right first impression I like to make upon people," Arone stated carefully.  


Melane's expression cleared, and she nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I understand. Now what about that ride you promised?" she asked for a change of subject.  


Arone's face brightened. "Yes, lets. The filly, well, I thought that you might like her. The stallion is mine. His name is Dragon's Breath. I just got him two monthes ago. He has a lot of fire. The filly is firey, too, but a bit calmer. I didn't know what your riding skills were...Her name is Honour.  


Melane grinned at him. "They're spectacular! I love her already," she declared.  


Arone grinned back. "I'm glad you like her. She's one of my favorite fillies. She's actually, um, mine. My parents b reed horses, actually, in their spare time..."  


"But aren't they nobles? The king and queen of..." Melane stopped, for she couldn't remember where he was from.  


"They used to be commoners. I actually don't live in Carthak. I'm here visiting. When the King of Dauntia, my home country, died, well, after a harsh battle, my parents were elected King and Queen. They were horse breeders before that."  


"Oh. What an interesting story," Melane commented, because she was facinated.  


Arone laughed. "Yes, it is that. Well, shall we ride?"  


"Oh, yes, of course!" Melane said in embarassment, on account of the fact that she had completely forgotten!  


~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Home][3]

[Email Moi][4]

   [1]: ChapterThree.html
   [2]: ChapterFive.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	5. Who is Daine?

Chapter Five-The Emperor's Spell

**Chapter Five**

**_Who is "Daine"?_**

"Would you like to gallop?" Arone asked Melane as they reached a wide, flat meadow.  


"Sure! That would be great! Race you to the oak tree!" Melane called as she took off.  


Melane leaned high on her filly's withers, and gracefully flew over a fence that had been blocking her way. Arone was two steps ahead of her, and he jumped a log just before she touched the ground. But with three long strides of her seventeen-hands-tall filly, she drew ahead of him and slammed the tree with her riding-glove-covered hand. "I win!" she yelped! "Ha ha!"  


"You started first!" Arone accused.  


Melane stuck her tongue out at him. "So?"  


Arone laughed. "You are being very unladylike, you know," he declared.  


Melane shrugged, but she straightened up in the saddle and resumed a calm expression. She cleared her throat. "Well. Would you like to keep riding?" she asked politely.  


"Sure," Arone agreed with a smile.  


~*~*~

Later that day, Melane was walking into her room, when she saw a shimmer and a flash of light. She screamed, and suddenly a badger with silver claws appeared. Melane screamed, and the badger looked at her with confusion.  


_Hush, kit,_ he told her. _What is wrong?_  


"Who-who-who _are_ you?" Melane asked fearfully.  


_Do you not recognize me?_ Melane shook her head violently. _Veralidaine, Daine, why ar-_ Melane cut him off angrilly. "I'm NOT Daine! I don't even know who this Daine person _is_!!!!!!!! Do I have some secret identical twin that I don't know about? Every where I go, someone or other is calling me, "Daine". Please stop it! You're confusing me!"  


The badger looked at her in shock. _This is worse than I thought,_ he mumbled, and disappeared back into the Realms of the Gods.  


Melane breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone, but she shook her head worriedly. What _was_ wrong with her? Was she having delusions? And if she wasn't, why did people keep calling her "Daine"? People she had never even met, too. And those dreams, too. Were those real? She shook her head again, and headed out of the room to talk to the Emperor.  


~*~*~

"My dear Melane, how are you?" Ozrone cried as Lady Melane entered his chambers.  


"Emperor, I have come to ask you a strange question, but it has been bothering me for some time," Melane began carefully.  


"No need for the formality at present, my dear, as we are alone with no one to hear your prim respect."  


Melane blushed, and lowered her head. "I would...prefer to keep it formal, if it is all right with you. I don't really know you as of yet,"  


Ozrone shook his head in mocked dismay. "All those years I cared for you as a child, count for nothing to you now?"  


Melane covered her mouth in a gasp. "Oh, _no_, sir, I never meant to be ungrateful. It's just...well, I don't want to be disrespectfull. There's no reason for you to be kind to me, after all."  


Ozrone smiled. "I can't help being nice, I suppose," he commented modestly. "Anyway, as to your question, what do you wish to ask me?"  


Melane frowned slightly. "Well, I was just wondering...have you ever heard of anyone named Daine?" she queried, waiting for his reaction.  


On the outside, Ozrone appeared to think for a moment and shake his head. But on the inside, he tensed up and his eyes brightened. His heart started racing furiously. After a moment he replied, "No, no I haven't. Where did you hear of this "Daine" character?"  


Melane frowned again. "Wellll, I had a dream, and, and well, um, that's it," she answered, unwilling to tell him about the badger in case it was just her imagination.  


"Well, in that case, I'm sure it was, after all, just a dream. However, I would advise that you not ask anyone else about these dreams, for they might think that you were hallucinating."  


Melane nodded reluctantly. "All right, if you're certain they were just dreams..."  


Ozrone nodded fervantly. "I'm completely certain, my dear Melane. Now if you would excuse me, I have work to do..."  


Melane jumped up and headed for the door. "Of course, sir. You have a country to run. Well, actually, I know your ministers do that, but I'm sure you have paperwork-"  


Ozrone shut the door on her babbling, and headed for his magical experimentational chambers. It looked like he needed a new memory charm...  


~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Go Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: ChapterFour.html
   [2]: ChapterSix.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	6. Interlude

Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

_**Interlude**_

Melane woke to a soft knock on her door sometime a few nights later. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she was startled. She opened the door to find a young servant standing in front of her. 

"Excuse me, my lady, I'm sorry if I awakened you, but are you the duchess of Dejune, Lady Melane?" 

Melane nodded. "Yes, I am. Do you have a message for me?" 

The boy nodded, and passed her a violet envelope. "Wait a moment, please," Melane commanded. She came back with a small coin. "For your service," she announced, and shut the door quietly. She opened the letter, and was surprised yet again at it's contents. It was from Ozrone. He wished her to pack her things so they could leave at once, for he didn't wish her to be detained in leaving for Dejune when all the guests wanted to leave at the same time. He also said it was unnecessary for her to reply. 

It seemed unusual, but Melane called a servant who began packing at once. Within the hour, she had all of her fancy gowns and clothes packed away. The emperor had said in his letter that he would pick her up at four, and it was almost time. So she slipped on her slippers and waited in a chair. 

A few minutes later, the doorknob twisted and the Emperor himself walked in, with a servant on his heels. He immediately directed the servant to the bags, and he walked straight up to Melane and offered his arm. "Come, it's time," he ordered. 

Melane shrugged as they set off, feeling chilly in a skimpy blue evening gown. "Cold, my dear?" the Emperor asked. "Here, let me." And then he pulled one of the guards aside and instructed him to get an overcoat for Melane and bring it to the gates. 

When they reached the enterance, Ozrone gently reached up and placed her in the coach attached to a team of gray stallions. It was luxerious, and as they said their good-byes, Melane heard him murmer, "Only the best for my duchess." She smiled and bowed her head, so she didn't see the exchange of a note between the Emperor and the driver. She did not know that it instructed him not to let her go anywhere else but Dejune, and to make sure that she stayed there. 

~*~*~

Numair, tired of brooding, made a sudden decision (most likely an irrational one) and began packing a few things in a small bag. He was almost finished, when a stern voice called him from the door. 

"Numair! What are you doing _now_?" the Lioness gave him a fierce glare. 

He sighed. "Alanna, if you must know, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to find Daine and bring her back. I'm not leaving her in Ozrone's clutches anymore..." 

Alanna didn't look surprised. "Are you expecting to go by yourself? You'll never make it. And Jon is sending a border patrol that way (*don't ask*) pretty soon on routine military visits, etc. etc. It would be the perfect guise for the two of us-" 

"TWO of us? Excuse me, Alanna, but you are NOT coming with me!" 

She gave him a hard look. "What's stopping me?" 

Numair started to say something. He stopped and started to say something else. Finally he just shrugged and looked away. "Well, nothing really, but...well, I just don't think you should come!" 

Alanna frowned. "Men!" she rolled her eyes, and she stormed out of the room. A few seconds later her scowling head popped in again. "We leave in three days at dawn!" 

~*~*~

A few weeks later, Alanna, Numair, and a score of soldiers were sneaking through the dark streets near the palace of the Carthakis when they heard an insistant whisper. 

"Lioness! Numair Salmalin!" the voice said. 

Alanna gasped, and they stood there, trembling in fear at being recognized. Frenzied thoughts raced through Numair's head. They'd catch him, kill him, keep him from his Daine forever! But a single figure stepped out from behind a tree, and they saw it was Prince Kaddar, heir to the throne and an old friend of Daine's. 

"Prince Kaddar. How lovely to see you. What are you doing here?" Alanna said cordially. 

"I want to help you," he answered. "I believe I know where your Daine is." 

Numair asked, and growled threateningly, "You'd better not be lying boy, or you'll wish you'd never gotten mixed up in this! How do we know you're not a spy for Ozrone?" 

Kaddar laughed bitterly. "Me, spy for my uncle? No, he tried to kill me just a few weeks ago, and I know there will be another attempt. Yet I cannot leave, and I can get help from no one. It is in my best interests to see his downfall; Daine is important to his plan and her escape will weaken him. Also, we became...almost friends while she was here, and I'd like to help her. 

Alanna nodded slowly and turned to Numair. "I believe him." 

"As do I," Numair agreed. "It sounds too much like Ozrone to be a lie." 

"So," Alanna began, "Where is she?" 

~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Go Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: ChapterFive.html
   [2]: ChapterSeven.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	7. Kidnapped!

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven _**Kidnapped!**_

Melane heard a knock at her bedroom door (yet AGAIN! What was it, the SIXTH time that week?) just past midnight, and opened it to see the unexpected (and rather welcome) face of Arone. "Arone. Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked in confusion. 

"I am just a messanger of my Lord, Emperor of Carthak. Emperor Ozrone wishes your presence at the palace immediately!" 

"But...but..I was just there three weeks ago! So soon?" 

"I'm sorry, but he assured me that he will not take up much of your time," Arone said aologeticly. 

Melane nodded, resigned. "Fine. But let me dress first. I can't exactly go riding in this!" 

Not long after, the two set off at a quick pace towards the capital of Carthak. 

Arone turned it into a race for fun, just as the two were leaving the forest bordering the Dejune lands. Melane grinned at the idea, and she set off at a sharp gallop. Arone was ahead, but Melane was gaining on him. Suddenly, a flash of white streaked past her and around the oak tree in front of them. A Deer! But her filly reared in surprise, and dumped Melane off onto a thorn bush. 

"What is it?" Melane asked fearfully, knowing that the deer couldn't answer. 

_Two-leggers, a whole group of them, back in the clearing! I must protect my fawn!_, the almost hysterical deer cried to Melane as she ran off. At least, that's what Melane thought. _But I must have been imagining it, shouldn't I? I mean, deer can't TALK!_ she told herself uncertaintly. 

Melane looked confusedly in the direction the deer had ran from, and wondered who it could possibly be. But then she looked around and realized that Arone wasn't with her, she called his name softly. "Arone! ARONE! Are you here?!" 

All of a sudden, a twig snapped behind her, and a tall, black haired man stood in front of Melane. 

"She's here!" he cried, and Melane saw a large army materialize in front of her. She tried to speak, but she could just move her jaw wordlessly. The man reached forward to lay his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. However, the sudden movement, together with her just falling off a horse and finding a large number of troops in front of her, combined to make her weaker than a newborn foal. 

"Who, who **are** you?" she cried in agony, but the world went black as she fainted. 

~*~*~

Arone frowned as he turned around to watch for Melane coming up the path. He hadn't been THAT far ahead of her, had he? He still couldn't see any trace of her coming up the path or even in the forest below... 

Without warning, Honour appeared riderless out of the brush, and Aronen took in a sharp intake of breath. Lady Melane was lost somewhere in the forest.... 

~*~*~

Numair sighed as he looked over the shoulder of Alanna. Why hadn't she seemed to know him? 

Melane stirred, and muttered "Arone why didn't you wait for me? I saw some weird men...why did you let me get kidnapped again!" 

Numair's brow furrowed, and he said softly, "It's alright Daine, everything's fine now, we have you back." But his words only seemed to make her thrash more. "Alanna-What in the hell is wrong!" he cried anxiously. 

"I think it's just shock. I'm not sure though...we should wait a few days. If it's shock, she'll likely be fine by then. If it's not...well, her condition won't worsen. When she's concious we can she what she says. 

Numair nodded, but he was not reassured at all. But he told himself that she knew more than he did...about healing anyway. 

~*~*~

The Emperor was pacing his chambers calmly, which did not look to be a good sign to Arone of Chalvaside's Bay, standing in front of him. 

"So..." Ozrone began. Arone gulped. "I've heard that you...misplaced my noble. Are these rumors truthfull?" 

Arone nodded slightly. Ozorne blew up in a flash of anger. "You LOST her! How could you LOSE her? I REQUESTED a simple task, yet you can not handle EVEN that. What's preventing me from stripping you of your ranks and titles right now, and sending you out on the streets!" Arone refrained himself from commenting that he wasn't a citizen of Carthak, he was a visiting prince, so Ozrone couldn't make good on his threats in anyway, and really, he couldn't do anything remotely unpleasant without starting a very bloody war. Arone refrained himself. Barely. 

But Ozrone was talking again. "Because you are still slightly usefull. Although if you mess up again, you will regret the fact that you were ever born!" he said dangerously. Arone nodded, and slipped quietly from the room at the Emperor's dismissal. 

~*~*~

As Melane was on the brink of waking, she felt something stir inside her chest. She felt an absence, something missing...and something added. She almost remembered something, but she heard quiet whispers above her head, which was enough noise to wake her out of her reverie. And then she remembered. 

She opened her eyes to see the tall man and a strong, red-haired woman beside him. She shivvered, and closed her eyes again. "Just-just leave me alone. Please!" she murmered fearfully. 

To her astonishment, the man did stand up abruptly as he stalked away. The woman sighed. "I feel like doing the same thing. What's gotten into you, child? You've hurt Numair, and you're hurting me. I don't know what you think you have to gain by this act, as I can tell there's nothing physically wrong with you. It's not even shock. It's a state of mind." By now, Melane could tell, the woman was talking to herself. She probably thought that Melane was asleep. 

"Who are you?" Melane whispered quietly. 

The woman shook her head in confusion. "I just don't get it!" she cried in frustration, and she stomped off. 

Melane had the feeling that she was missing something here. 

~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Go Home][3]

[Email Me Here][4]

   [1]: ChapterSix.html
   [2]: ChapterEight.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/ChrisysPage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	8. Hopelessness

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

_**Hopelessness**_

The next morning Melane found herself answering intense and seemingly impossible questions in front of the man and woman from the day before. By now, Melane had conjectured that they were the Lioness and the Mage, Numair Salmalin, who was wanted very badly by Ozrone. And she was afraid. 

The Lioness asked her one more grueling and meaningless question. "What is your pony's name?" and Melane burst into tears. Between her sobs she gasped, "I-don't even-HAVE-a-a pony!" The Lioness stalked off towards the river they were camped on, and the two remaining could hear her taking out her frustration on innocent plants and rocks. However, only one understood why. 

Numair sighed. "Magelet," he shook his head. "Don't you remember your past? Who Ozrone is? Do you even know that you have magic?!?!?!?!" 

Melane looked at him quizicly. "I don't." 

The man looked to the sky in frustration. "I taught you MYSELF!" he yelled, then seemed to calm himself down. He breathed shallowly for a few minutes, until he turned to her yet again. She was cowering away from him. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I was trying to be more patient." He smiled slightly. "But isn't there anything in your so-called memory that doesn't add up? Anything that doesn't fell, well, **right** to you?" 

Melane shook her head immediately. "The only thing that doesn't seem right here is you kidnapping me AGAIN!" 

Numair glared at her and walked away. She wondered why they didn't tie her up. She could just get up and walk away! 

~*~*~

Ozrone glared with hatred at the window showing him his captive and Salmalin. _He's ruining everything! Ozrone thought. _ "Ah, but you have not yet won, Numair, for the spell is not yet broken, and it is, coming from me, of course, impossible to break. You may have the girl, but she will always be loyal to me!" he said softly. 

Numair looked up from the path he was walking and stared at Ozrone eerily, as if he could see him. "Always?" he repeated quietly. "I think not!" 

Ozrone was astounded. _But..but...but..how-how did he?_ "Watch out Draper. With your boorish benightedness you will bring the downfall of not only you and your lover," he stressed with distaste, "but also, Tortall's." 

~*~*~

Numair returned to the campsite and headed for Alanna's tent. He stopped at the doorway, and when she came out he gave her a small (very very very small) smile. "It's just not working," he sighed. "I think we should take her back to Tortall. Maybe seeing people and animals she knows will restore her memory. It's possible..." he let the sentance hang. 

Alanna looked at him fearfully. "But amnesia can be broken, can't it?" 

Numair shook his head. "That's no amnensia, my dear Lioness, our 

dear

friend Ozrone managed to put a very powerfull memory charm on her," he growled fiercely. 

~*~*~

A few weeks later, they were back in Tortall, yet nothing seemed to be working. Not seeing Cloud, ("I've never seen that pony in my life!") or Kitten ("Wow, isn't it a beauty. What's it called?"), or Tkaa ("Who is THAT?"), or even her old friend Onua or the King. 

Jon decided to give it a go himself, but nothing he said or did could provoked a reaction. He brought in Tortall's best mages (pretty useless, as Numair was the best in the country) who gave her tests and pokes like an experiment. Numair soon sent them away. "They aren't helping," he told Jon. 

Meanwhile, Melane was NOT adjusting to Tortall. She didn't seem a bit like Daine. 

Finally, Numair just gave up. He turned to Alanna, Jon, Onua, and a few other friends who were in the room. "I give up," he told them. "I want to talk to her one last time," he paused, seeming to wipe his eyes as he gave a brief cough, "And tomorrow," he sighed, "We're sending her back to Carthak." 

~*~*~

Numair felt like crying, looking at his poor Daine, corrupted. He knew it was impossible to return her memory. The spell was just too powerfull. He whispered mostly to himself, "Oh Daine, you will never know how much I love you, how much I long to have you in my arms, how I dream every night of you..." With that he leaned over in a sudden and impromptu show of affection, he leaned over and threw his arms around her. He began kissing her with a passion that stirred a note in Melane's chest. 

She didn't struggle, and when he pulled away, she commented simply, "Wow, Numair, I never knew you cared. And what **am** I doing in this horrid dress? Aren't there any breeches about?" 

Numair's eyes goggled in shock. "Daine?" he asked in a cracked voice. 

She gave him a look that plainly said she thought he was an idiot. "Well, who else would I be?" she asked sarcasticly. 

"Melane?" Numair answered carefully. 

Daine blinked. "Never heard of her!" she quickly responded. 

Numair grinned, and threw his arms around her again. "You really are back! I guess true love conquers all!" 

Daine looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something? And what are you talking about? I'm getting strange vibes, here." 

Numair began to tell her what had happened, when he was interested by a booming voice as a shimmery image appeared in the fireplace. 

"You may have won the girl (useless as she is), but you have not won the war! And you **never** will. You hear that, Draper? You will never, ever defeat me as long as I live, I promise it! You think your power greater than mine, but NO ONE can defeat the Emperor Mage!" and with that, Ozrone's image vanished. 

Daine laughed nervously. "He seemed a little bit angry," she announced. 

Numair held her tight. "I don't care, for I have you back with me now." "Daine," he began again, lifting her chin gently, "I have always loved you. And I always will." 

Daine smiled and placed her lips over his. "Then stop talking," she ordered. 

They kissed deeply and insistently, and Numair found himself holding his exhausted and rapidly drowsing off love. "I'm sorry, Numair, but I didn't sleep...a...wink last nigh-" she murmmered with a sweet smile as she slept in Numair's arms. 

Numair sighed, and kissed her forehead in a good night kiss. "And things were just getting interesting!" He carried her to her chambers and layed her gently on the bed for a deep, deep sleep. 

~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Go Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: ChapterSeven.html
   [2]: ChapterNine.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	9. Together At Last

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**_Together at Last_**

Daine stirred and woke softly. A gentle hand stroked her cheek. She shivered as she recognized it's owner. "Shhhhhh, go back to sleep, Daine. It's all right, go back to sleep," Numair told her quietly. 

Daine shook her head and pushed herself up, despite a slight dizziness and Numair's grip on her shoulder. "I've had enough sleep!" she complained forcefully. 

Numair laughed softly, but supported her frame with his strong arm. "Daine, you need to sleep, or you'll never get better," he reprimanded sensitively. 

Daine frowned. "I must have slept for days!" 

Numair sighed, and did not disagree. "But the whole time you were tossing and turning about Ozrone." 

Daine's brow furrowed, and she sighed. "Oh. Him." 

Numair shook his finger at her in mock severity. "If you don't go back to sleep right now, I'll..." he threatened. 

Daine giggled. "You'll what?" she challenged. 

"I'll climb in there with you and MAKE you fall asleep!!" 

Daine raised her eyebrows and smiled coyly. "Why don't you try it?" 

Numair grinned, and shook his head sadly. "You need your sleep," he told her. 

Daine, too tired to argue, nodded her head and sagged back onto her bed. "All right," she murmered before sinking into a deep sleep. 

Numair smiled, pulled up her covers, and kissed her forehead. He snuck out of the room as quietly as possible soon after. 

~*~*~*~*~

"She's asleep," he said quietly as he entered the room containing Jonathon, Alanna, Thayet, and Onua. They were all silent, and doing various tasks absentmindedly. They jumped when he came in. 

"Oh! Did she sound like she was back to normal?" Alanna asked with concern. 

Numair nodded, and he smiled unreadably. "Better than ever!" 

Alanna smiled back. "Oh, that's terrific. I should go give her some medicine. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Numair stepped forward to stop her, but Onua had already put a hand on Alanna's arm. "Just let her sleep. I'm sure that will do her more good than any potion or magic at the moment." 

Alanna paused, but conceded. "All right, but just for now. So, Onua, how are the new trainees doing?" 

Onua shook her head and grinned evily. "We'll whip in to shape before the end of summer!" 

Thayet laughed, and took Onua's elbow. "Let's visit the stables, and you can show me the new stock you brought with you since I was gone!" Onua nodded, and the two walked out of the room, talking and laughing. 

Jon shook his head in mock sadness. "My wife," he sighed. Then he pushed his chair back and got to his feet. "I must go over some papers with Gary. If you'll excuse me," and he strode quickly out the doorway, towards the opposite direction than the women had gone, leaving Numair and Alanna alone. 

"I think I should give her some drugs now," Alanna decided. "Numair, do you want to come?" 

Numair shook his head slowly, but with a sudden decisiveness he said, "No, I have-have something I must do. I shan't be gone long." 

Alanna nodded, and set out towards the guest quarters where Daine was staying. Numair sighed gustily, and sat at the table with his head in his hands. His thoughts began drifting, and he began thinking about her passionate kisses and lovely face. He started to imagine a scenario, with both of them kissing in a sunlit field. He would pull her down into the soft grass, and her hands would slip down to his belt-he quickly reined in these thoughts before they could go any further. "Gods, Numair. She's only a fifteen year old girl!" he scolded himself angrily. 

With determination, he jogged to the stables to grab Kitten from where she had been for the past several weeks. He remembered how he had discovered her near where Daine had been kept, but Daine was already gone. He carried her up the stairs of the palace, and remembered how light she felt for a dragon. He ran up the stone steps, skipping three or four at a time, but he stopped in front of Daine's room. 

For a moment he was terribly scared that she would hate him, that her teasing challenge had been just that, that she didn't love him at all. But after a second he was over his fear, so he stepped into the room and layed Kitten on the bed. Alanna was long gone, and he thought it might do Daine good to have her small friend there. He then set off to his rooms to think. Or rather, to ponder how not to think about what he wanted to think most of all... 

~*~*~

Numair paced his rooms nervously. He had wanted to visit Daine so much, but he was worried about how she would act when she saw him. But he knew he had to see her, and so he forced himself to head out of his rooms. At the last moment, he decided to head down to the royal gardens to pick a flower for her. He knew he was stalling, but he couldn't force himself to go right at that moment. And so he found himself comparing the daisies and roses and daffodils to his Daine, and he found the flowers coming up short. She was so much more beautiful than they would ever be...But then he saw the lily. 

It was pure white, creamy and lovely, and it stood proud and tall, towering over all who dared grow close to it. It was perfect for Daine! Numair broke it off it's stem carefully, and strode the to stone steps that led to her room. He stared down at the lily, and began to climb the steps slowly, but steadily. When he reached the top, he didn't pause, but he walked straight into his beloved's quarters. 

When he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks. She was sitting in a majestic purple chair, with a straight back wearing a magnificent grayish blue robe that matched her eyes and covered her bare feet. Numair's mind betrayed him by noticing that she wasn't wearing much, if anything, beneath it. Her brown curls framed her face, but looked beautiful and wild at the same time. She was wearing a frown, but as he came in her face brightened with a smile and her eyes shined. 

Numair took an uncertain step forward, and the lily dropped out of his hand and floated slowly down to the floor on a current of wind. But Numair was too enthralled to notice. Daine stood, and in one giant step Numair rushed forward and took her in his arms. Her arms encircled his, and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Daine pushed him gently away and pointed to a basket on the floor. "I was going to suggest a picnic," she said wryly. 

Numair frowned with worry. "Are you sure you're up to it?" 

Daine nodded, and smiled. "I'm strong enough now. But if you could carry the basket? I thought we'd go to the South pasture. They won't be using it this time of year." 

Numair nodded, and grabbed the basket and her arm. A few minutes later, they were enjoying the summer sun and the wonderful food the palace chefs had packed. After they were done, they lazed in the shade, talking about triffles and delighting in small pleasures, like butterflies and waving trees. 

But as the afternoon wore away, Numair stood and leaned on the sturdy wooden fence. Daine went to him, and started to massage his back. He turned, and she put her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. They stood there for a moment, but then Numair pulled her down, and bent to undo the cloth belt of her robe... 

~*~*~

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Next Chapter][2]

[Go Home][3]

[Email Me][4]

   [1]: ChapterEight.html
   [2]: Epilogue.html
   [3]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [4]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue 

Changing Time 

The Great Mother Goddess shook her head sadly. "Oh dear," she whispered. "It was too late. Fate has been twisted; this should not have happened." 

The Gravyard Hag, standing beside, nodded her head as her mouth set in a straight line. "Carthak has not yet been righted. Ozrone's downfall is not yet at hand. It should have been, by this mortal vessel. Perhaps, now, it never will be." 

All were silent for a moment, but unexpectedly a voice spoke, through the minds of all the gods. _But things can still be righted, with the touch of our hand. There is a rather obvious solution._

The Great Mother Goddess looked at her fellow god questioningly. "Speak, brother, tell us your plan, if I may ask." 

The pale god of dreams's voice echoed through their heads. _I believe if this Veralidaine had escaped from her prison of her own will at the correct time, the situation could still be remedied. The Stormwings did have a plan working towards the same end as ours._

The Goddess nodded and a smile curved her heavenly lips. "You mean we...tweak the past a bit. But by what means?" 

The marmoset god stepped forward and squeaked, "Veralidaine had one of the people, one of my kind, with her, named Zek, who knows how to unlock doors with a key." 

The Hag nodded her approval. "It will work!" she decided. 

The Great Mother stepped forward once again. "Then we will leave the honors to you sister!" She bowed, and motioned for the gods to exit the meeting room. 

When they had gone, the Graveyard Hag dissapeared to give the keys to the marmoset (in the past of course) and erase their meeting from his mind. 

She had one last comment to make: "This had better work, for the days of this Emperor's spells over Carthak are over!" 

_The End_

[Previous Chapter][1]

[Go Home][2]

[Email Me][3]

   [1]: ChapterNine.html
   [2]: http://Chirsy.homestead.com/Chrisyspage
   [3]: mailto:Chirsy@homestead.com



End file.
